Sacrifical Memories, and Love
by RequiemsTale
Summary: Resistance Plotline Spoilers! - Vita is gone. Slain in the explosion. How does (Player) take it? One-Shot Claud BaM


Memories

"Why did she have to go..." I mumbled to myself. The sky sure as hell isn't doing anything to cheer me up. I am weak... Pathetic. Sitting on the pavement, hugging my legs as the rain mercilessly fell. She is dead. Never to return. I couldn't save didn't deserve this.  
I choked back a small sob as flash backs started to run through my mind.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**__**_"Come on Claud! You are late for Hide-N-Seek! Your punishment is to be the seeker!" Ulrika half screamed._

_"I will find you all before you know it!"_

_I found them all within 10 minutes. But where was Jun? It was then i noticed a hole in the mountainside. Not too big, but large enough for people to access comfortably Could Jun be inside?_

_A quick peek proved my guess wrong. But I found something else. Something I definitely did not expect. There were humans everywhere. All inside glass tubes. Most of them seemed to be unconscious._

_"What are you doing here?! Get out!" I jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice. "Whose that?"  
"Try looking up!" I did as the voice told and saw her. A girl standing inside one of the containers, though her one was drained of liquid. She looked to be my age, and was clothed in what appeared to be a apron?_

_"You have to leave! Now!"_

* * *

__I could have listened to her. But I decided not to. She was so helpless. One look on her face told me everything. She had lost all hope of escaping. A test subject, forever entrapped. I grabbed a stone and smashed the container, picking her up, we raced outside to run into Schiller. Ah, Schiller. The little bastard. It was fun killing him during my 4th mission. A nice taste of revenge.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_****__"Grr, so you are that little shit who ditched me and the test subject! Do you know how many times I got demoted? I am stuck doing sad menial chores like this! I will kill you for this you stupid brat!"_

_Not in the least bit intimidated, I just spun my staff and stood there, checking my watch. Enraged that I was ignoring him, he charged.  
_

_Big mistake._

_Turning around, I slammed the staff into him. A dark aura glowed around me, and I felt stronger. Kicking his chest and throwing another hard hit onto him, he flew back against the wall. Given his yell and the impact sound, it must have hurt. Good._

_"Schiller, you are nothing more then a sad person. One who will die today. Goodbye."_

_His screams were satisfying as I did a Triple blow to his Heart, Neck and lastly, his Head. He slumped down instantly, bleeding from those areas, assuring me he was dead._

* * *

__I had returned to the underground sector at that time. Brighton was extremely impressed, and granted me access to my second job skills.  
I had spent some time celebrating with the resistance members, but then I noticed Vita was sitting in a corner, left out. I invited her along. She was more then glad to join, especially since at the end of the party, Wendelline gave her a badge of the Resistance. She was so happy...I felt a warm sensation in my heart as she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

She was also dressed more appropriately, wearing a long dress and her hair was done up with 2 pig tails. She looked cute and pretty at the same time.

Unfortunately, it did not turn out so well after that. She was thrown into prison for being suspected of treachery. Her medicine had a fatal overtime poison in them.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_****__"I didn't know...I thought it was safe..." she whispered as she cried herself to sleep in her prison bed. She was so sad. My heart was breaking in 2 halves, and I was torn. I had to choose. Help my best friend, the one who I rescued and sees me as her idol, and...someone I love... or side with the resistance, and declare Vita a potential traitor. I was so unsure. I decided to pick both._

_"I am sorry Vita...I believe you are innocent." I left as she looked at me with sadness. I tried not to turn around. I went to see Claudine._

_"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, I am."_

_I had made arrangements to live with Vita in the prison. She cannot go through this alone. Imagine her surprise when she saw me walking into her prison, with 2 large bags. She gave a small smile. It was not much, but it was something. I would go at any length to help her redeem herself._

* * *

__I lived with vita for 2 months. By then, we had gotten really close. She does blush near me, but i am not sure if she really liked me back at that time...  
A clap of thunder shook me out of my thoughts. I was getting really soaked. Maybe I should go back home before I catch a cold and die from pneumonia of something. On the bright side, if I do, maybe I can see her again. Maybe. I got up slowly and strolled down the pavement. The rain had lightened up considerably, but it was still cold.

I shivered slightly as the wind blew past me. I delved back into my mind.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**__**_I woke up on hearing a crash. Vita had LITERALLY bent the cell doors open and was walking out. I tried to catch up to her, calling out to her, but she didn't respond. Before I could say anything, she disappeared in a blink of an eye._

_I immediately raced up into the streets, and woke Claudine. This was bad. Very bad._

_I headed to the mines, with Belle following me on Jairs, her Jaira, tracking down vita's scent. We found her alright._

_"Vita! What are you doing!" No response. "Vita!" Still nothing. Shaking her continuously, she suddenly spoke up._

_"Enemies. Must destroy. Attack." Before I could react, several mutant bunny giards burst from the ground. Belle and me fought them off, but she had vanished._

_In her place was Gelimar._

_"You want your precious Vita back? Come around to the back! You can have her back, after I done one more experiment. I ran in to punch him, but my fist went through him. I ***king hate holograms._

* * *

__I wanted to bring more resistance members, but Claudine warned me it was a trap. Like hell it was, Claudine never really cared for Vita anyway. She forbidden anyone from following me, even Belle and Brighton. I ran into Eckheart, who volunteered to assist me in rescuing Vita.  
Of course Claudine had to be too stuck up to accept help from them, and she drove Eckheart away after threatening to attack Ereve.

I was angry beyond anything. That stupid bitch only cares for herself and the Resistance. I should drive a Finishing Blow into her head.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

**__**_"Vita! There you are! i got shocked, attacked by androids, blown up, and attack by a GIANT FREAKING SNAKE searching for you!"  
"Claud! You have to leave now! I cannot come! It is a trap! If I move, the place will explode! Gelimar wants to elimainate as many Resistance members as possible!"_

_My eyes widened. Caludine was right! Shit!_

_"I have a return scroll, use it, quickly!" she screamed at me._

_ "I am sorry Claud...But this is it for me. You must stop Gelimar. Give him hell. At least, I will be able to rest in peace. Claud, I believe in you... Thank you. For everything. I love you..."  
_

_The lab exploded. feeling the magic of the scroll, I had one last second to say anything to vita._

_"I love you too Vita! Plea-"_

* * *

__The scroll ripped me from the lab back to town. After reporting to Claudine, she looked sorrowful. She had the gall to ask me to return to the lab though, and any bit of respect and joy I had for her actually liking Vita went down the drain. The rain poured continuously, and it got heavier again.  
Just great. Did black wings make a rain machine to torture us more then it is? Especially that god forsaken fat pig, Bavan.

I felt a hand on my shoulder as I unlocked the door. It was Yuki. My sister. She had supported me in searching for Vita, but due to her younger age, she was forbidden from doing so. She is like Belle, a Wild Hunter. A fierce hot tempered streak, but caring. She gave me a hug as I finally allowed my tears to come forth. Suddenly, I felt a dark presence near me. Spinning my Maple manabreaker, I turned to the source. I lowered my weapon and sighed in relief. It was just Mastema and Dark. The ex-commander of the black mage, Better known as Demon Slayer. he has been training people with potential into controlling their demons, not to his extent, but enough to prove a threat. Mastema had a sorrowful look on her cat face, and Dark just glanced at me.

To a normal person, he seemed to never give a damn about anyone or anything. But his eyes, they tell a different story. He was sad. Just like I was.  
He patted my shoulder and assured me Vita was in a better place now. Free from pain, and the harsh reality of life. Just like his lost family.

I miss her so badly, I just want to cry... A clanking sound echoed down the street. I will never get into my house at this rate, not that I minded...  
by now, I have already placed a shield to stop us from getting soaked, but the rain somehow penetrated my place and continued soaking me.  
I hate my life.

The clanking sounds came nearer. Jave emerged from his robot as it came closer, and with a press of a button. it practically disassembled itself into a small neat box. He just smiled.

"We are all here for you Claud. You may miss her, but she is always watching over you."

I just glanced into the sky. Maybe Claudine did care. I cannot let Vita's sacrifice be in vain. The rain suddenly stopped, and the sun emerged, as though the clouds were bowing to its will. My friends are still here. I have to stop Black Wings. I have to stop gelimar. I have to avenge Vita!

"Thank you...Claud..." I heard a whisper. looking up, I saw Vita's spirit smiling at me. She flew over and kissed me on the lips, and promptly vanished in a shower of light...

"Your sacrifice...Will not be forgotten."

_**End~**_


End file.
